kingdomheartscanonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Void
Void is a main protagonist featured in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War. A valiant warrior, his name is derived from the term "Nothingness." Journal Entry A young warrior and apprentice of Eraqus, chosen by the Keyblade. On a quest to understand the nature of hearts, his journey may lead him To a place that is much darker. Story ''Kingodm Hearts: The Keyblade War'' Five years before the events of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, a young man named Void was selected to wield the Keyblade along with his best friend, Dawn, by a Keyblade master known as Eraqus. A strong bond developed between the Void, Dawn and Eraqus's old Master, Shadow. The trio later splitted as each member departed to other worlds in order to understand the nature of hearts and attempt to find a way to eliminate and prevent the growing threat that was the Forsaken. Throughout his journey, Void learned to conquer his fears and to trust others. His bravery vastly improved, and his encounters with beings of both light and darkness in the worlds taught him that by becoming stronger your heart could overcome anything depending on if you use the light or darkness inside it, thus when the final battle of the Keyblade War took place. This choice of what side to be on what would come back to haunt him, however, after a love for Dawn was realized, and a later meeting with Shadow on Destiny Islands caused him to use his friend's Keyblade for a brief moment as if they were not only became friends but brothers. It was now a matter of siding with either light or dark, and losing the member of his trio on the opposite side forever. Eventually the final battle came, taking place at the Ravaged Canyon. Dawn was opposing Shadow, who had succumed to darkness. The two clashed, with Void alone on the scene at this point to find himself surrounded by a multitude of Keyblades embedded in the ground, as well as his two closest friends too evenly matched and weak to continue their battle. As both charged for the final blow against the other, Void leapt between them, fending off both attacks with his dual Keyblades. It was then that Void joined the battle, forcing him to fight his dear ally, Shadow. The trio's battle leading them to the top of a massive plateau. Unable to bear the seemingly endless fighting anymore after seeing so many he had seenn cut down or wounded, Void started to plead with his friends to halt immediately. They both declined, with Shadow eventually stating he was a greater force than both Dawn and Void combined. Void then teamed up with Dawn to eliminate Shadow who turned into a darkness-possessed monster. Shadow, then proceeded to unlock his heart to become his source of birth, Kingdom Hearts, once again. Void and Dawn teamed up a final time, Void doing all in his power to protect her. Kingdom Hearts proved too powerful, however, and a revived cowardice within his heart forced Void to abandon Dawn and flee. Watching Dawn get cut down from a distance, Void couldn't stand the guilt, thus reverting to his shy and quiet self, beginning to wallow in self pity for his incompetence and moment of weakness. Long after Kingdom Hearts turned into a source of light and ended the battle, he started to wonder aimlessly around the Ravaged Canyon. Coming again to the scene where the great battle of the Keyblade War had once taken place. In order to commemorate those who had died during the war, he changed the world's name to "Keyblade Graveyard". Void then found Dawn's Keyblade some distance away, as well as his own replacing it with Shadow's in honar of their friendship, placing them along with his in the ground next to each other, separate from the others. Bidding a final farewell to his friends, the Keyblades being a marker of their graves, Void went back to travelling the Keyblade Graveyard. A year passed; Void grew older and more of a solitary figure, slowly losing sanity and beginning to talk to himself more than he ever had before. He found himself as his own friend, even playing games with his shadow. Memories of his past were all but gone, until Void came upon the grave of his friends yet again for the first time in months. The memories came flooding back, Void deciding he would undo his mistakes and attempt to use his Keyblade again. Re-teaching himself to wield the blade, he attempted to revert time and space to when he and Dawn first met Shadow. His sole desire to prevent Shadow from falling to darkness and get his feelings for Dawn known so he could apologize to her for his sins, Void later reconsidered his wish, letting time transpire as it had as he watched while hiding behind a massive rock pillar as his past self and his two dear friends united for the first time. He left, eventually wandering into the Realm of Nothingness. Finding the continuation of living senseless, Void unlocked his heart and stripped himself of his armor and the symbol on his shirt as they contained far too many painful memories of the past, falling into a deep coma. As the months flew by, Void remained the same but his hair turned to light brown, his eyes to blue and his clothes to white. A hooded man then appeared behind him, somehow recognizing who this boy before him truly was. When he asked him for his name, the boy simply answered in a mumbled voice "Ven...tus." The hooded man then carried him over his shoulder as he exited the Realm of Nothingness through a corridor of darkness. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' The hooded man arrived back in The Keyblade Graveyard, placing Ventus down on a cliff. Admiring the boy's power, he took him in as his apprentice and revealed his name to be Master Xehanort. Void still remained dominant in his new body, his memories and presence there slowly fading, however, as Ventus developed a new heart of his own, a new existence, not Void at all. When Ventus revisited the Keyblade Graveyard, remaining memories of his former self's past caused him great pain. Master Xehanort soon try to make Ventus turn to darkness and open Kingdom Hearts by producing the χ-blade, attacking him with several Neoshadows when he refused. Ventus was knocked unconscious, Master Xehanort unlocking the boy's heart, thus giving birth to his new apprentice, Vanitas, from the darkness of Ventus's neutral heart. The remaining part of his heart, which was rebuild by a new born boy Sora's heart allowed Ventus to stay alive and retain Void's overall appearance. Severely weakened, Void's spirit died at this point, but his memory would always live on inside Ventus and even Vanitas, himself. After creating Vanitas and discovering Ventus somehow still alive after the extraction on Destiny Islands, his homeworld. The next day, Xehanort took Ventus to the Land of Departure in order to be trained as Eraqus's new apprentice. Ventus met Terra and Aqua, sudden memories rushing back to his head of two people he had never seen before, one a black-haired man with a scar, the other a beautiful blonde-haired woman. These images then placed themselves over the bodies of Terra and Aqua, the two showing genuine concern when Ventus's recollection of his past caused him to pass out. Ventus tended to, the same two people came back to him in a dream, promising they'd be together always, strangely calling him "Void." Ventus awoke, soon becoming fast friends with Terra and Aqua. Personality Void is shy, quiet, and innocent, something his friends often poke fun at. As he learns to wield the Keyblade and travels to other worlds, he learns to abandon his fears. His heart becomes strong, and so does a love for his close friend, Dawn. Since he is too scared of her reaction to get his feelings made known, he does all in his power to protect her. He also has a strong admiration for Shadow, protecting him verbally, whereas his protection of Dawn when she needs it is more physical. Fighting Style Void is of middle speed compared to Shadow and Dawn, the only one amongst them to dual-wield. He utilizes both Keyblades with a reverse wield, dealing several quick strikes at once. He is able to counter with relative ease, having command of both light and darkness. Void also serves as a boss at the end of Shadow's storyline, using many abilities from where he is playable as well as several new ones. Appearance Void appears very similar to Roxas, sporting silver hair and red eyes. Wearing a vest similar in design to Roxas's shirt, it is black rather than the latter's white. Black and silver armor can be seen beneath the vest, a shoulder-guard on his right shoulder. He wears long black pants similar to those worn by Ventus and gloves on his hands with the tips of his fingers visible and the Mark of Mastery emblem on his shirt. Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War characters